


So Close but Still So Far

by ncdover1285



Series: Destiel Fanfiction Bingo [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ghost!Dean - Freeform, M/M, ghost!chesters, ghost!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncdover1285/pseuds/ncdover1285
Summary: Prompt: Destiel Bingo spot N4 Dean can’t have Cass. Gabe can’t have Sam.Prompt: “…the soul of two boys tied to a car that still carries them wherever they need to go. They still hunt, but they forget that it’s weird that you don’t have to eat or drink or sleep. They don’t bother checking in at motels anymore, just find an empty room and spread out their research (although it’s more books now, Sam’s computer always seems to be on the fritz) They laugh at the surprise on a wendigo’s face when its claws go right through them like they’re nothing but smoke and wow just ghosts saving people from ghosts? and other hunters talking about the Winchesters. ‘I heard they died.’ ‘They never die, not forever.’”





	So Close but Still So Far

So Close but Still So Far

Prompt: Destiel Bingo spot N4 Dean can’t have Cass. Gabe can’t have Sam.

Prompt: “…the soul of two boys tied to a car that still carries them wherever they need to go. They still hunt, but they forget that it’s weird that you don’t have to eat or drink or sleep. They don’t bother checking in at motels anymore, just find an empty room and spread out their research (although it’s more books now, Sam’s computer always seems to be on the fritz) They laugh at the surprise on a wendigo’s face when its claws go right through them like they’re nothing but smoke and wow just ghosts saving people from ghosts? and other hunters talking about the Winchesters. ‘I heard they died.’ ‘They never die, not forever.’”

Cass has finally gotten used to the boys most recent complication, Gabriel on the other hand has not, not really. Cass has yet to forgive himself for not being able to burn baby. Baby is Dean’s pride and joy, she’s Sam’s one true forever home that they never had to leave, and she is a 1967 Chevy Impala. Cass and Gabe actually learned a lot about cars because of her. Sam and Dean had taught them the correct way to treat her after they realized they wouldn’t be able to repair her themselves this time. It hurts the most when Dean wants to hug Cass. Even though Cass is an angel he can’t hug Dean yet, not until he gets a little more control over his emotions. Sam has gotten very good at this already so he is able to carry the books around and research, Dean can drive baby though maybe it’s because she’s what he’s tied to, or maybe it’s just how driving her evens out his emotions, always has, either way he’s glad he hasn’t lost this ability.

Gabe helped to rebuild baby after the wreck, but hasn’t been around much since then. The long stares between Dean and Cass seem to be genetic because Sam and Gabe share the same gazes. Sam’s nerves around him mean that Gabe can’t hold his hunter, because that’s what Sam is, his hunter. Unlike the slow morons they call brothers, Sam and Gabe knew how they felt about one another and weren’t going to let anyone’s opinion change that. This has made Dean and Cass admit their feelings for each other though. The downside of that is that they waited too long. They can’t celebrate the fact that they realized their feelings because they can’t physically touch each other. 

Cass and Gabe are locked out of heaven. Chuck decided angels didn’t need to be interfering with human affairs any longer. Luckily Gabe and Cass had been on earth with the hunters when the gates had been sealed so to speak. Chuck did come to them later but it was after the accident and they were allowed to keep their powers under the circumstances. Chuck always did have a soft spot for Castiel. They wanted to stay with the boys. They were tied to the car but they could have burned her, they could have released the boys’ souls to go to heaven. Chuck had even guaranteed that they would end up in the same heaven again no matter what Billy had told them. This was a reward after all; they were together forever, never having to worry about losing the other ever again. They were supposed to be able to rest, but Winchester’s don’t rest well. They wanted to keep hunting things, saving people you know carry on the family business even from the grave. Neither of them had any heirs, so who would be the next elite hunters? The Campbell line ended with them and they couldn’t let the world down. 

Billy was right in a way though. The boys had died again. This time there was no coming back. Chuck agreed, they had worked enough, he wasn’t bringing them back. They were tied to baby, yeah they had died in her so there was that but they were so attached to her it wouldn’t have mattered anyway. That was how it started, and then after heaven was closed the angels wouldn’t be able to enter with the boys so they wouldn’t cross over now. They were worried at first about becoming disgruntled spirits, becoming what they hunted yet again. Their angels though were there to make sure that never happened. Whenever one of their souls would start to show the strain of being stuck on earth the angels would heal it. Cass and Gabe would watch the boys after a case, when they were just together and sometimes they would think they did the wrong thing in not releasing the Winchesters, and then other times while they were watching them the guys would look up at them like they were their life. These times were when they were glad they had been selfish. They loved the boys, even if it meant they’d never have them in their arms they were at least here with them, and that was enough for now. Eventually they would get themselves under control and they could wait that long, they were all immortal now after all.


End file.
